Someone that saves you becomes something more
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: You are playing in the waves at a beach when you caught by the rip tide and who comes to save you in the middle of the ocean. Mer!Nagisa and Mer!Makoto. Contains Vore


Someone that saves you becomes something more (Vore)

Penguin!NagisaxReaderxOrca!Makoto

(Name) is a young girl with (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair, and she wear (f/c) bikini bathing suit as she was at (Beach Name) in swimming as she was playing in the waves alone. As she was playing in the waves, she didn't of how strong the rip tide was as she continues to play in the waves, but then she doesn't realize that she was far out into the water until she realizes that she couldn't reach the bottom of the sand, and tries to swim on back, but it was too late as the rip tide pulls her out further and further out to sea.

(Name) was scared out of her mind as she had no idea of where she was as she in the middle of the ocean as she manages to find a log as she was holding onto it for dear life as she was tired and exhausted. As she continues to hold on, she then heard a big splash as she was looking around in trying to figure out of where it came from, and she heard it again as she hope it wasn't a shark or something, but then she hears an unfamiliar voice said, "Miss, are you alright?" (Name) looks in front of her in seeing a young boy with feathers on some parts of his body, he has webbed hands with claws, blond wavy hair, dark pink eyes, and his body is cover in what it look like penguin feathers all over his body as he is black and white; he has soleus muscle as he said, "Hello what's your name, are you okay, and what are you doing all the way out here?" "I-I'm (Full Name), I-I'm tired, and I got by the rip tide as I'm in the middle of nowhere." (Name) said and the penguin person said, "Oh that terrible, (Nickname)-chan, but don't worry I know someone who can help you, and I'll take to him. Mako-chan will love to help you out, (Nickname)-chan." "Wh-Who's Mako-chan and more importantly wh-who are you and what are you?" (Name) said and the penguin person said, "I'm Nagisa, a Pengman, half human and half penguin; Mako-chan is a really good friend of mine as he's a orca." "O-Oh okay then, Nagisa." (Name) said as she wasn't sure of to make it as she then said, "Okay you can take me to your friend of yours, Nagisa." "Great but first hold on to me, (Nickname)-chan." Nagisa said as she nods her head and Nagisa swims up closer to her as (Name) wraps her arms around his neck and Nagisa said, "Okay now hold your breath." (Name) nods her breath as he holds her breath as Nagisa dives underwater.

(Name) continues to holds her breath as Nagisa was swimming very fast and then Nagisa shouts out saying, "YO MAKO-CHAN!" (Name) wasn't sure of what was going to happen until she was something black and white swimming towards them as Nagisa said, "Oh here he comes, (Nickname)-chan." The figure swims up closer as he has dirty blond messy hair, green eyes, has very strong muscle than Nagisa, and his lower have is a body of an orca as another thing is that he is as big as an orca as he said, "Hey Nagisa, what's wrong?" "I found this girl name (Full Name) and she needs help badly, Mako-chan." Nagisa said as he understood the situation as he then opens his mouth as wide as he could and Nagisa said, "You right in, (Nickname)-chan." (Name) was in shock in hearing this as she shook her head side to side and Nagisa said, "(Nickname)-chan its okay, Mako-chan won't hurt you." (Name) doesn't budge as then Nagisa said, "Do you want me to go in with you, (Nickname)-chan?" (Name) doesn't know why, but she nods her head as Nagisa swims into his mouth with (Name) holding on as she was scared, and they both got into his mouth. He closes his mouth behind them and he blows the water out of his mouth as he then swallows the two.

At first (Name) was scared, but when she starts to go down his throat with Nagisa, it felt very relaxing for reason as they both then felt an opening as they knew it was his stomach. They both go in as the stomach muscle encases them both as (Name) actually snuggles against his stomach muscle as Nagisa chuckles as the orca said, "Is she okay, Nagisa?" "Yes she is, Mako-chan." Nagisa said as the orca sighs in relief in saying, "That's good to know and I'm Makoto by the way." "I-It's nice to meet you too, Makoto." (Name) said as she was really relaxed and Nagisa said, "So where do you live, (Name), and we'll take you back?" "I-I actually don't have anywhere to go, I was just playing at the beach for fun, and ended up here." (Name) said and they both said, "That's terrible." Nagisa then starts to think and said, "Mako-chan are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" "Mmmhmm." Makoto said and (Name) looks at Nagisa and then they both said, "(Name) come live with us." (Name) was surprised by this and even though that she just met them, she knew that she'd be safe with them as she nods her head and said, "Yes I love to, Nagisa, Makoto." "Great now get some rest because it's long journey to our home." Nagisa said as she lies back down against Makoto's stomach and goes to sleep as Nagisa does the same as (Name) was glad that she has new friends and a new family as well.

THE END


End file.
